Point Of View
by natvalls
Summary: I'm looking at you from another point of view/ I don't how the hell I fell in love with you"


**Point Of View**

_Edward's PDV_

Era isso. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Bella. Desde que a deixei, naquele estado estático há alguns meses atrás. Mesmo indo atrás de Victoria, em prol da vida de Bella, tudo o que eu mais queria era voltar para os seus braços. Tudo o que eu mais queria era poder dizer que o que eu falei era mentira. Que eu não consigo ficar sem ela. Nunca consegui, nem nunca conseguirei.

Apesar de todos os pedidos do meu pai, da minha mãe e dos meus irmãos, eu não conseguiria não ir atrás de Bella... Uma ultima vez.

_I'm getting tired of asking/ Estou cansado de perguntar_

_This is the final time/ Essa é a última vez_

_So did I make you happy?__/ __Então eu te fiz feliz?_

_Because you cried an ocean / Porque você chorou um oceano_

_When there's a thousand lines/ Enquanto tem milhares falas_

_About the way you smile/ Sobre a maneira que você sorri_

_Written in my mind/ Escrito na minha mente_

_But every single word's a lie/ Mas cada palavra é uma mentira_

Eu fui embora da casa dos Denali por volta de quatro horas da manhã de uma terça-feira como qualquer outra. Eu corri o mais rápido que pude, para que chegasse ao meu destino final. Corri e nem o vento era páreo para minha vontade de ver Bella mais uma vez. Não queria encontrar com ela assim de cara. Não queria estragar o meu disfarce de não amá-la para protegê-la. Ver Bella se machucar seria o fim para tudo o que existe de bom em mim.

Quando me dei conta, já estava nos arredores da floresta de Forks. Mas quase na divisa com La Push. O povo de La Push não era muito favorável a nossa existência. Eu já estava prestes a sair da fronteira, quando de repente avistei Jacob, o tal amigo de Bella. Ele estava distraído, cantando alguma canção Quileute. E para minha surpresa, ele estava pensando nela. Na minha Bella.

Ele estava feliz por ter visto Bella em todos os dias dessa semana. Ele estava pensando agora em como ela estava quando entrou pela primeira vez por sua porta. Simplesmente não era a memória que eu gostaria de ver.

Bella, que já era naturalmente branca, estava transparente e apática. Tristeza escorria pelos seus olhos de uma maneira a congelar o coração de todos que agüentassem olhar para sua situação desesperadora. Mesmo o meu coração não pulsante não era páreo para tal dor pessoal. Tudo era frio, mesmo para minha pele de mármore. Tudo era cinza, mesmo que eu não pudesse viver ao sol. Tudo era sem vida, mesmo para um vampiro.

Será que toda essa tristeza foi gerada pela minha incapacidade de lidar com a natureza da minha própria espécie?

_I never wanted anything to end this way__/Eu nunca quis que nada terminasse desta forma_

_But you can take the bluest sky and turn it grey / Mas você pode pegar o mais azul dos céus e transformar em cinza_

_I swore to you that I would do my best to change / Eu juro a você que eu poderia fazer o meu melhor para mudar_

_But you said it don't matter / Mas você disse que não importa_

_I'm looking at you from another point of view__/ Estou te observando sob um outro ponto de vista_

_I don't know how the hell I fell in love with you / Eu não sei porque diabos me apaixonei por você_

_I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way I do / Eu nunca desejaria a ninguém se sentir do jeito que eu me sinto_

Meu corpo se contorceu com a menor lembrança da memória de Jacob. Eu me senti vazio; desesperado por ter ido embora. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu nunca teria deixado-a. Aliás, eu não teria nem começado a me relacionar com ela, pois meu amor é grande demais para tê-la e deixar que ela fosse embora logo depois...

_Bella's PDV_

Mesmo com toda a ajuda de Jacob, eu não conseguiria esquecer do meu amor por Edward. Ele estava me ajudando muito depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas a tristeza ainda existia em meu ser.

- Jacob, - eu disse – obrigada por ser tão legal comigo. Mas eu não quero falar sobre o... sobre ele.

- Eu entendo, Bells. Mas você precisa entender. Se ele te amasse, ele não partiria assim.

- Pára, Jake! – eu respondi, entrando em colapso nervoso. Chorando. – Eu o amava. Aliás, eu o amo, Jacob! Eu o amo!

- Como você pode amar alguém que te faz mal?

_Is this a sign from heaven, / É este um sinal dos céus,_

_Showing me the light? / Me mostrando a luz?_

_Was this __supposed to happen? / Era para isso acontecer?_

_I'm better off without you / Estou bem melhor sem você_

_So you can leave tonight__ / Então pode ir embora_

_And don't you dare come back and try to make things right / E nem tente voltar e fazer com que as coisas voltem a ser legais_

_Cause I'll be ready for a fight / Porque eu estarei pronta para uma briga_

Eu saí correndo. Não queria mais ouvir a verdade pela boca de Jacob, pois eu sabia que ele estava certo.

_I never wanted anything to end this way / Eu nunca quis que nada terminasse desta forma_

_But you can take the bluest sky and turn it grey / Mas você pode pegar o mais azul dos céus e transformar em cinza_

_I swore to you that I would do my best to change / Eu juro a você que eu poderia fazer o meu melhor para mudar_

_But you said it don't matter / Mas você disse que não importa_

_I'm looking at you from another point of view / Estou te observando sob um outro ponto de vista_

_I don't know how the hell I fell in love with you / Eu não sei porque diabos me apaixonei por você_

_I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way I do / Eu nunca desejaria a ninguém se sentir do jeito que eu me sinto_

_Edward's and Bella's PDV_

E como eu queria viver em perfeição...

_I don't know how the hell I fell in love with you / Eu não sei porque diabos me apaixonei por você_

_I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way I do / Eu nunca desejaria a ninguém se sentir do jeito que eu me sinto_

_But I do / Mas eu me sinto_

_And you said it don't matter / E você disse que não importa_

_**THE END**_


End file.
